A Bit Closer To Heaven
by CPULeBlanc
Summary: Gladiolus X Noctis. A King and his Shield.


key:  
G = Gladiolus P = Prompto I = Ignis N = Noctis

P: Dibs!

N: Dibs!

G: you two infuriate me.

I: we only have two beds. we would have to compromise no matter what.

G: *sigh* I guess I'll sleep next to Noct.

N: Uhh G: No whining! You chose that bed, you can't go back now.

I: *Breathes in* just make sure to stay quiet.

P: And Don't sleep to late, or I'll take pictures...

G: jackass.

P: Hey! Chill, man.

N: If you can't shut up, go sleep in the car.

I: I Agree, Let's get some rest.

-Four in the morning-

N: *Gnah*

Noct stood up for a second just to stretch. He glanced out the window and saw the shore. He decided to set an alarm on his phone for six thirty so he could catch some fresh fish for breakfast.  
Noct then layed back down. Gladio woke up at the same time.  
Noct didn't notice, and fell back asleep quickly.

*creak*  
Ignis had woken up. First, he retrieved his ingredients bag and took out some insomnia-grown tea. He correctly assumed that the boys would want tea as well, so made extra for them.

*Tk Tk Tk Tk Tk*  
*Szzz*  
as ignis placed the kettle upon the stove, prompto awoke.

P: No... Five More Minutes...

When Ignis looked at prompo's lazy mug, he noticed a peculiar sight.  
Gladiolus was the big spoon and noctis was the little.  
He wasn't surprised. Noct had been acting weirdly around Gladio lately,  
although he never saw definitive proof. prompto caught him staring and joined in.

I: Oh my-

*Whistle*

I: Ah!

Gladio and Noct both woke and proceeded to not acknowledge what position they were in.

N: What time is it?

P: Uhh, I think it's like six thirty.

N: great. I wanted to go fish for bit before we leave.

I: H-here, I made some T-tea!

P: hey noct, Can I go take some pictures of the fish?

N: sure.

*GaD-Nk*

Ignis and gladio were alone. an awkward silence fell between them.

I: hey Gladio, can we talk for a second?

G: Of course, What's up?

I: Umm. Uhh...

G: are you okay? I'd say spit it out, but this hasn't happened before.

I: I-I'm just nervous because I saw you in a weird position in bed with noct...

G: What. The fuck.

I: Uhh-

I: He was the-

G: tell me. Right. Now.

I: *ragged breaths*

I: *clears throat*

I: ...he was the little spoon.

G: O.K. I'm Fine with that.  
I Know Exactly how to handle this.

*Vroom* *Vroom*

I: This ride is going to take a few hours. strap in.

G: hey, Prompto.

P: What's up?

G: there's this band I think you might like. I know Ignis wouldn't like it,  
so borrow my headphones.

P: wow! Thank you, gladio.

G: You'll love it...

-one minute later-

G: so, Noct.

N: Yo.

G: so Ignis was telling me something earlier today,

N: And?

G: he claimed we were spooning.

N: ...

G: I know you know what I'm thinking.

N: now hear me out-

G: I'm not angry. Just give me the truth, all of it, and nothing but it.

N: I don't know.

G: Now with that answer you're going to have to convince me.

N: I don't know what to say! I just didn't.

*shooop*

P: man, that was great! I enjoyed that.

silence fell over the group. It took a very tense minute to find something to say.

I: there is a rest stop closeby. Does anyone want to stop?

N & G: Yes.

I: great. There is some specialty stores nearby, so I'll probably be gone for around forty five minutes.

G: Great.

Noctis was extremely nervous. The car parked. The doors were still locked.

G: unlock the doors!

I: Gladio. don't do what it looks like you're go-

G: yeah, iggy. Just open the go-

*CHK*

G: ...

They all moved in separate directions, until gladio grabbed noct.

N: Hey! Put me d-down!

P: Wai-  
I: just let them be. You can't stop him.

*Slam!*

G: you can tell me. Nobody Will Know.

Noct blushed. He was in a very compromising position. He could almost hear prompto asking ignis "what are they doing", and ignis responding with " I believe I have read this referred to as 'Kabe - Don"'

G: Are you worried how I will respond?

N: Yeah, mean, but my answer is still "I didn't do it on purpose, it just happened"

G: Prove it.

N: ...

G: how about this; if you tell me, I'll tell you what you want to know.

N: fine.

N: I'm gay, Alright!

N: Does it even matter, at all.

N: Lady lunafreya is nice, but I just...

G: Okay. You don't need to go explainning yourself. i understand.

N: now why did you do that? jerk.

G: Here's why.

G: I've successfully kept a secret from pretty much everyone I know.

G: the same secret.

G: I want you to know that I'm attracted to you, Noct.

Noct ran. He was in shock. He always thought of gladio as a father figure, but was in one hundred percent agreement. Just the thought of his manly arms touching him made him so embarrassed. Gladiolus followed. The next time he saw Noct, Noctis was sitting against the wall,  
knees against his head. Gladiolus sat next to him, and stayed quiet for a minute.

G: you're an adult. I am the one who had to tell you to grow up when you were too childish. At this point, you can make your own decisions. I was like a father to you,  
but I never realized how old you actually are. The only one who can make this choice is you.

Noct then picked his head up, and tuned to Gladiolus. Gladiolus moved closer.

Noctis had not expected gladio to kiss him, but when it began, he was instantly addicted.  
Noctis went in for another. his lips touched gladio's, and refused to separate.  
Their relationship had made a transformation. It was once prince and shield, and now they were lovers.

*BzzT* *BzzT*

G: *Gnah* It's My phone.

Hello?  
Yeah.  
C'mon, i'm busy.  
Fine. Give me a few minutes.

Noct had a pouty look on his face.  
as he attempted to say something, he began to sob.

Tears of joy, and sadness.  
He leaned in head on Gladio's shoulder. for the first time, he felt not only like a genuine friend, but as if his shield was not only protecting him physically, but also emotionally.

Gladiolus smiled, he could'nt cry over this, but he was in anticipation of what was to happen next.  



End file.
